Deisels Dick Delivery
by GRRGRR8492
Summary: After a tragic blender accident, the Fat contoler sends Deisel to collect his delivery of 2000 dicks.
1. Chapter 1

Diesels dick delivery

One day diesel was trying to sleep when he was suddenly woken up by percy. "DISEL U STUPID ANUSWIPE WHY YOU POOP ON MY TRAACK!?

"FUCK YOU DICKBRAIN I POOP WHERE I WANT" replied deisl

By now all the trains were awake because of the smell. "YOU'RE A FUCKING POOPSICLE DESILE AND YOUR BUTT IS AS BIG AS A SKYSCRAPER THAT GOT HIT BY AN ATMOIC SHIT BOMB AND YOUR BUTT CRACK IS THE CRATER THAT WAS LEFT BY THE BOMB" said James.

"YEAH GET OUT OF OUR SHED FUCKFUNNEL" shouted henry.

Diesel decided to leave because he hated everyone for being mean to his poop. Before he left though he decieded to do one last poop. It was like a volcano exploded in tidmouth shed but instead of lava there was greenish brown poop and instead of melting and burning people it suffocated all the other trains and then made them disintergrate because it stunk that bad.

"yaay, I killed those fucks" said diesel and he puffed away. When the train drivers came to find the trains so they could drive them all they could see was a brown lake with a few train parts like wheels and funnels floating it it. They were happy that they didn't have to work but sad because everything smelt really bad and they couldn't breathe. They decieded to spray some air fresheners and then to buy some pizzas but they couldn't eat the pizzas without throwing up from the smell because the air freshners wernt working so they decieded to commit suicide by jumping into the poop lake because they really like pizza and didn't want to live without it.

Meanwhile diesel was happily chuffing around sodor but then his happiness suddenly changed to rage when he saw the fat controller, or as the engines lliked to call him, the testickle shapped asshole with a stupid hat. Deisle hated that asshole but he had to do what he says because he has the power to melt engines and use their corpses to build condom machines. Dielsel did'nt want to become a condom machine so he listened to the fat controllr.

"diesel I have a very special delivery for u" said fat contoler. "I need you to collect some trucks from the station. Bee very careful as the trucks have a very special and important cargo and if you lose them I will cut your face off and feed it too my cat*.

"Whats so important you fat idiot?" asked diesel?

"The tucks have my delivery of 2000 dicks. I need new dick because my old one was lost in a tragic accident. I was making a banana smoothie and it was going to be delicious but then I read the recipe wrong and put my dick in the blender insted of the banana. It wasn't plesant." Said the fat contorler.

"fine, I'll get yiour delivery you penisless pile of poop diesel said" deisl said.

Deisel puffed away to collect teh precios cargo.

Will deisil deliver the dicks without killing anyone else? Will the fart conroller find the perfect replacement pensi? Find out next chapter in Desels Dick delivery!?

*Don't feed train parts to cats. That's animal cruelty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Desil waz driving to the station to collect the dicks. But when he got there he made a shocking dicovery. The trucks that were supposed to have the dicks in them where complety empty. In fact there were no dicks in them at all. They were as hempty as a salt shaker that had no salt in it.

"Fuck" said diesel. "theres no dicks. Now what do I do?"

Deisel thought maybe he would have to runs some people over and steal their dicks but that would be hard work and deisle didn't like working hard because he is a very unuseful engine. Fortunatly then a dick fell fell on him.

Deisal thought the dick had falled fom the sky but then he loked up and relised that it hadn't falled from the sky and that actually crunky the crane had dropped it. Cranky had lifted all the dicks out of the trucks with his crane hook. Deslie was angry, like someone who had just had a piano dropped on their head. He thought crunky was a really stupid buttthole that was also tall.

"CRANKLE YOU OVERSIZED FART CLOUD GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKKIING DELIVERY!"

"NEVER" siad cranky. THES DICKS ARE MINE NOW AND I AM GOING TO KEEP THEM AND THROW THEM AT ALL THE ASSHOLE TRAINS AND PASSENGERS BECAUSE I HATE EVERYONE!"

Delsel needed to kill cranky. He decided it was time to finally use the RPG that he had stoled from the sodor army a few months ago. Deisel had been hiding it in his funnel since then and the funnel is basically the train version of a butt it wasn't very comfortable keeping it there all the time. Having an rpg hidden in your butthole for months is very painful and probably quite unhealthy but diesel had kept it for an occasion like this where he just needed to kill someone.

Deisel aimed the rpg at crunkle and fired it. Crany expolded and millions of tiny crane pieces and also the 2000 dicks rained down on the sation. Deisil looked with amazement at all the different types of dicks that were flying trough the sky.

There were long dicks and short dicks, fat dicks and thin dicks. There were green dicks, purple dicks, curly dicks and rectangular dicks. Dicks shaped like frogs and dicks as wide as logs. Dicks encrusted with jewels, dicks covered in spikes, dicks with flashing Christmas lights. There were even dicks that shot lasers and dicks that explode at random times. Every type of dick imaginable was in the sky over the station. It was like a dick air show.

Eventually all the dicks landed but there was still a problem. The dicks were sacttered everywhere and desel coldnt pick them up becase he is a train and cant go of the tracks. Luckily for dilsel their was some kids walking past then.

"hey you fucks help me put the dicks in the trucks or ill drive into your houses diesel siad"

SO the kids collected all the dicks for disel. Soon they were all back in the tucks. Deisel was feeling nice so he let the kids take one of the dicks from themselves. They chose a dick that could extend and grab things so they could steal some porns from the shop.

"thanks deesil" said the kids.

Deisle puffed away and brought the dicks to the faat contorler. YAYYYY, LOOK AT ALL THSES FABULOS DICKS :D :D :D! Said the fat controllr. He looked through all the dicks but he just couldn't choose, they were all so great! In the end the fat cotroller decieded he would just glue them all together so he would have a really giant dick and if any of his trains wernt really useful he could crush them with his mega dick.

THE END.

pls review 8====D.


End file.
